


The blonde and the Brunette

by Wishybot



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishybot/pseuds/Wishybot
Summary: this is,, a test. so I'm not gonna do nothing like this again.





	The blonde and the Brunette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first time writing on this website, so I'm gonna expect something that isn't too extreme.

"Goldfish cmon, it's late to be up.."

Travis looked over at his blonde friend with a tired expression, he knew goldfish does this every now and then-- it was quite annoying for the Brunette to keep telling her at this kind of day, but it was for the sake of Goldfish not messing up her sleeping schedule. 

"B-But Travis, what...if he's here??" Goldfish looked over at him as a shaky sigh escaped from her, she had mentioned the recent nightmares she had since Travis had Grant her permission to stay over-- only to not do anything weird to anyone. The girl rubbed her arms as she looked away from the Brunette as she continued to stare at the floor. 

The room had oddly went to silence, the duo had went quiet after the small argument they just had, though-- it wasn't long before goldfish felt some odd force push her down onto the soft bed as she struggled out of panic for a hot second, the girl could feel a arm go around her- the sudden feeling of safe and warmth had struck her as her brunette friend pulled her close, guess it was from the work of Travis' PSI. 

"Shh..just sleep." The boy mumbled, though all Travis could just feel was cringe- he didn't like goldfish THAT way, but he knows goldfish understands that he isn't that much of a person who could date a girl. she seen it before. 

".." goldfish didn't seem to have anything else to say after Travis' slick move into making her lay down, a quiet sigh had escaped from her as she closed her eyes, hopefully to dream about the joy and thankfulness she had to have someone like Travis-- as a friend, that is. 

The Brunette rested his head on Goldfishs shoulder as he dumbly smiled. only to doze off with his arms around his blonde friend, hopefully to not lose her at all costs. Maybe. 


End file.
